


this is the start (of something beautiful)

by breakthesewallsdown



Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [1]
Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), dinahsiren
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dinahsiren Week, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: “Olivia also talks about you a lot,” Dinah says softly, pulling Laurel’s attention back to her.When Laurel looks back at her she finds the other woman looking over the playground, checking on the other kids, and she can’t help but stare. She’s really going to have to have a word with her sister about the importance of details. Sara could’ve at leastmentionedhow beautiful Dinah is.orlaurel's picking her niece up from school and dinah is the teacher.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, DinahSiren - Relationship
Series: dinahsiren week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758871
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	this is the start (of something beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> two dinahsiren fics in one day, I'm truly living my best life here! 
> 
> it's dinahsiren week meaning i will try to upload a fic daily for the next week. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up, but I sure will try. Today's prompt is "first meetings" by the way, so I decided to do this. shoutout to Imke for helping me figure out the plot.
> 
> anway here's some soft dinahsiren fluff in the form of a meet-cute! also say hi to Olivia, Sara and Ava's kid! she's adorable, even if i say so myself. by the way this is lowkey unedited and also un-beta'd because that's how i roll. 
> 
> enjoy reading folks <3
> 
> • title by This from Ed Sheeran

Laurel sighs as she slams her car door shut behind her. 

She can’t believe the day she’s had. First off, work was stressful and not going as well as it should’ve, but that’s fine. She’s good at her job and people love her as a lawyer, so she made it work. 

But then Sara had called just after her lunch break, asking if she could go pick up Olivia from school today. Apparently Ava was out of town for work until late tonight and Sara had a case she couldn’t get out of. Laurel knows she’s always the back-up plan and she honestly doesn’t mind. With her job it’s a bit easier for her to leave early. It just means she’ll have to work more the days after. 

After locking her car Laurel makes her way across the parking lot towards the school playground. It’s nearing 5:30 PM, meaning most kids have already been picked up, so there’s only about a handful left running around and Laurel has to focus to find her niece. She finds her running after some boy, her pigtails wildly bouncing as she jumps up and down. 

Laurel can’t help but smile. 

She walks through the school gates and stands to the side as she watches the kids play, her arms crossed over her chest. It’s then that her eyes fall on a woman sitting on a bench, watching the kids just like she was just a second ago. Her brown curls are framing her face beautifully, half her hair pulled back into a ponytail. There’s a soft smile on her face and Laurel finds herself smiling at the sight. She’s beautiful. 

Laurel is pulled out of her thoughts by a small body slamming into hers. 

“Auntie Laurel!” 

Laurel looks down, happy to find her niece smiling up at her, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Her hands reach for Laurel and she picks the child up in a heartbeat. 

“I missed you.” 

Laurel hugs Olivia closer to her chest and rubs her back. “I missed you too, monkey.” 

Olivia squeezes her once more, but then starts wiggling her body, forcing Laurel to put her back on the ground. But instead of running off, like Laurel thought she’d do, Olivia ends up grabbing Laurel’s hand and starts dragging her along. 

Towards the other woman she was previously watching. Oh. 

“Miss Dinah,” Olivia shouts, “Miss Dinah, look! It’s my auntie Laurel.” 

Laurel looks away from her niece to the other woman and finds her already looking back at her. Their eyes meet and Laurel needs a second to get herself together. She’s even more beautiful from up close. But then the woman - Dinah, Laurel reminds herself - smiles and Laurel is sure she’s done for. 

“Hey, Olivia. So this is your aunt?” Dinah asks, crouching down to be eye level with her. 

“Yes! The best one.” 

Dinah looks up at Laurel to throw her another smile, before focusing back on the girl, “Are you happy she came to pick you up?” 

“You knew?” Olivia’s voice is full of disbelief, as if she’d never believe her teacher could keep this secret from her. 

“I did,” Dinah admits, laughing softly as she risks another glance at Laurel, “Your mama called me earlier to tell me. She asked me to keep it a secret.” 

Olivia looks over her shoulder at Laurel and narrows her eyes at her, “Mama is mean.” 

Laurel laughs and reaches out to squeeze her niece’s shoulder. “Your mama just wanted to surprise you, monkey.” 

“And by the looks of it,” Dinah says as she gets back on her feet, “She succeeded.” 

Olivia groans and turns around to tuck herself into Laurel’s side, her face pressed against her thigh as her arms wrap around her leg. Laurel chuckles and puts her hand on the back of Olivia’s head, running her fingers through her hair softly. 

“Hi,” Dinah says then, holding out her hand as she looks at Laurel, “I’m Dinah, by the way. Olivia’s teacher.” 

Laurel glances at Dinah’s outstretched hand before shaking it, “I’m Laurel. Sara’s sister.” 

Dinah grins, “Sara speaks very highly of you.” 

“Oh?” 

Laurel hates to admit it, but she’s curious. Because Sara has also talked to her about Dinah, about how she got gay vibes from her and how Sara thinks she’s into women and how she’s probably single and how Laurel should ask her out if she ever has the chance. But she did fail to tell Laurel how pretty she was. 

“All good things,” Dinah reassures her with a small wink. 

It sends a shiver down Laurel’s spine. But before she can say anything Olivia tugs on her jacket and tells her she’s going to go get her stuff. They watch her run off towards her bag and Laurel finds herself smiling. 

“Olivia also talks about you a lot,” Dinah says softly, pulling Laurel’s attention back to her. 

When Laurel looks back at her she finds the other woman looking over the playground, checking on the other kids, and she can’t help but stare. She’s really going to have to have a word with her sister about the importance of details. Sara could’ve at least _mentioned_ how beautiful Dinah is. 

“Oh God,” Laurel mutters, feeling her cheeks heat up, “What is she saying? Whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

Dinah laughs at that, “You’d be surprised.” 

There’s a mischievous glint in Dinah’s eyes as she looks at Laurel again and it makes Laurel’s whole body tingle. When she got out of her car earlier she never would’ve thought she’d be this attracted to her niece’s teacher, but here she is. There’s just something about her that makes Laurel want to get to know her. And she hates how cliché that thought sounds.

“Seriously, what’s she saying?” Laurel asks again, hands twitching nervously at her sides. 

Dinah raises her eyebrow at her, as if to ask if Laurel’s sure she wants to know, but it only intrigues Laurel more. Her niece is only seven years old, so Laurel can’t really imagine Olivia spilling any beans that she shouldn’t. 

Laurel thinks she’s imagining a faint blush on Dinah’s cheeks when she speaks, “I mean, I don’t really- I don’t think I can repeat what she said.” 

“It can’t be _that_ bad, right?” Laurel asks, eyes widening. “Like, she didn’t tell you I killed somebody, right?”

“Did you?” Dinah asks, a grin on her face. 

Laurel can tell it’s a weak attempt at ditching the previous conversation and she’s tempted to let it slide. But then Dinah’s grin just widens and Laurel rolls her eyes. It’s that moment that Olivia’s voice sounds behind them yelling for Laurel that she’s ready to go home. The girl slides her hand in Laurel’s as soon as she’s standing next to her and Laurel’s heart melts. 

“You got everything, monkey?” Laurel asks, looking down at her. She can feel Dinah’s gaze burning on the side of her face. 

Olivia nods. “I do, Auntie Laurel.” 

“Good, so are you ready to go?” 

Olivia seems to need to think it over for a second, because a little crinkle appears between her eyes as she looks from Laurel to Dinah and back. Laurel’s not sure what’s going on inside her mind, but she thinks they’ll find out sooner rather than later. 

“Did you ask Miss Dinah on a play date, auntie Laurel?” 

Laurel’s eyes widen and she looks at Dinah in absolute horror. She was not prepared for this kind of question and she definitely was not prepared for her niece to out her in front of this - very beautiful and attractive - stranger. When her eyes meet Dinah’s all she finds is amusement on the other woman’s face. She’s a bit confused. 

“Why would I do that, monkey?” Laurel asks, slowly looking back down to the kid. 

Olivia shrugs lamely, as if it’s obvious, “Because you both don’t have a girlfriend.” 

And… Oh. Well. 

Laurel’s not sure how to handle this. Because, yes, she thinks Dinah is very pretty and attractive and Laurel could see herself possibly going out with her, but why would someone as lovely as Dinah want to date her? Laurel doesn’t want to make a fool out of herself. So she untangles her hand from Olivia’s to wrap her arm around her shoulder instead. 

“Monkey,” Laurel says gentle, “It’s not because two people are single that they should go on a date together. You know that, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Olivia says matter of factly. “But I’ve talked about you to Miss Dinah and she’s said so, so many times how amazing you are. And whenever mama talks about Miss Dinah you always get that smile on your face and you keep saying that you-”

“Okay, okay.” Laurel mutters, covering Olivia’s mouth with her hand to get her to shut up. “We get it, baby.” 

Olivia glares at her and Laurel can’t help but laugh. This kid is going to be the end of her if she keeps this up. Laurel realizes that Dinah’s been quiet the whole time, so when she looks at her she’s surprised to find the other woman looking back at her already. There’s something soft in her gaze, yet she also seems playful, and it’s making Laurel’s stomach flutter. 

“So _that’s_ what she’s been saying, huh?” Laurel asks, already knowing the answer. 

Dinah’s cheeks flush and she nods. “Basically, yeah.” 

“Ah.” 

Laurel doesn’t know what to say to that, so she turns back towards Olivia, taking her hand off her mouth. She shakes her head at her, soft smile on her lips. 

“Monkey, you know you shouldn’t eavesdrop when the adults are talking. And you definitely shouldn’t be telling other people about the things you hear.” 

“I didn’t!” Olivia talks back, hands on her hips. “I only told Miss Dinah that you think she sounds great and that I want you two to _kiss_!” 

Laurel’s mouth drops open, not exactly loving the way this conversation is going. She’s really going to have to talk to Sara about all this and they’re going to have to teach Olivia to stay out of other people’s business. Laurel would love it if the ground could just swallow her up right then and there, but when she looks back at Dinah she finds the other woman smiling at her and Laurel thinks that maybe it’s not that bad. 

“Can you go play for another minute, Olivia?” Dinah says then, turning towards her, “I forgot I need to talk to your aunt about something still.” 

There’s a gleeful smile on Olivia’s face when she nods and then she runs off. Laurel watches her go, suddenly feeling her heart beat a lot faster in her chest. She never expected things to turn out like this at all. Damn Olivia and her big mouth. 

“I’m sorry,” Laurel says as soon as Olivia’s out of earshot. “I’m gonna talk to her mom about this and we’ll make sure she’ll know that it’s not okay to do shit like this.” 

Dinah just laughs softly. “It’s okay, honestly. At first I thought it was kind of strange, I won’t lie, but now that I can put a face to the name I get why she talks about you so much.” 

And Laurel thinks this sounds an awful lot like flirting. 

“I just hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable in any way?” Laurel asks, genuinely wanting to know. 

Dinah shakes her head and Laurel is immediately relieved, “Don’t worry. But, yeah, I’m very open with the kids about these sort of things and they know about my ex-girlfriend, so ever since Olivia found out she’s been talking about you a lot and how your last girlfriend wasn’t very good to you. I don’t know how she picks up on so many things, considering her age.” 

“She’s something else.” Laurel mutters, not sure what to do with the information she’s been receiving the past few minutes. 

“But, uh,” Dinah says, running a hand through her curls, “I wouldn’t be opposed, honestly.” 

Laurel’s not sure she heard that right, because, “What?” 

Dinah turns around to the bench she was previously sitting on and reaches for her bag. She retrieves a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbles something on it before handing it to Laurel. Their hands brush together softly when Laurel takes the note from her. 

She’s pleased to find the other woman’s number on it. 

“If you ever want to hang out.” Dinah says as a form of explanation. There’s a nervous twitch to her smile. 

Laurel pockets the note and smiles, suddenly grateful for Olivia’s big mouth. “I’m taking the little one out for dinner tonight, but maybe tomorrow?” 

It’s then that Olivia makes her way back to them, asking to go home because she’s hungry. Laurel sighs, still with a smile on her face and hoists Olivia up on her hip. Then she glances at Dinah, a hopeful look in her eyes. Dinah just smiles and nods. 

“Call me.” Is all she says, before she turns to Olivia with an even bigger smile, “I’ll see you on Monday, okay, Olivia?” 

“I’ll see you Monday, Miss Dinah!” 

Laurel gives her an awkward wave before taking a few steps back, not once taking her eyes off Dinah. The other woman seems to shake herself out of it, but not before sending Laurel another wink. 

Laurel thinks she should pick Olivia up from school more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or kudo or whatever or don't !! it's all good. thank you for reading anyway.
> 
> pls stay home and stay safe <3


End file.
